


Joint Blurb Night

by CAWS5749, MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chaos, F/F, F/M, OH LORD, Three nights, it was bound to happen, joint blurb night, we did this, we gay disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 18,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: CAWS5749 invited me for a joint blurb night!! Enjoy our writings that have ensued!!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. Blurb Night- Sickness (CAWS5749)

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha x Reader

“I’m sorry, you did what now to my girlfriend?” You asked Sam, your eyebrow raised and your arms crossed.

“Look, your girlfriend has a tendency to overdo herself, you said that yourself. This method keeps her from doing that!” Sam argued, acting as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

“No! You do not get to give her extra cold medicine just so that she’s too loopy to actually get out of bed,” you nearly growled.

“Alright, I’m sorry. I-“

“Y/N, baby, come cuddle,” Nat giggled from where she was snuggled under several blankets.

“Yeah, I’ll let you deal with that,” Sam said before rushing out the door. You rolled your eyes and looked at your sick girlfriend. She was pouting.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, trying to keep a smirk off your face.

“Why aren’t you cuddling me?”

“I’m coming, love,” you cooed.

“We should watch a movie,” Natasha thought aloud. You hummed as you slid under the several blankets. As soon as you had, your girlfriend lay her head on your chest and tangled her legs with yours.

“What movie?”

“Maybe a rom com.”

“How much medicine did they give you?” You muttered under your breath. Nat hated rom coms most of the time. Her go-to sick movies were Harry Potter.

“Actually, I want to watch Harry Potter.”

“Oh thank god,” you sighed.

“What’s wrong with rom coms?” Nat asked, her tone completely serious.

“Nothing, it’s just, I’m usually asking you that, babe,” you laughed.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” was what Nat attempted to say, though it all sounded like a mess to you.

“Blow your nose, I can hardly understand you baby,” you chuckled. You reached over to the nightstand to grab her a tissue as she mumbled something under her breath.

“What was that?” You asked as she blew her nose.

“Well, how do we know what Harry Potter to watch? We’ve seen them all, it’ll be impossible to choose.”

 _Oh boy_ , you thought. It was going to be a long night with your uncharacteristically loopy girlfriend.

Nat decided you were taking too long to answer and remedied the situation by letting her fingers attack your sides.

“Nat!” You shrieked, “That tickles!”

“I know,” she giggled. “That’s the point!”

You, for once, were stronger than her and were able to pin down her arms.

“We’ll watch the fourth one,” you suggested. “You are adorable when you’re high on cold meds.”

You leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead and then settled in for a long night with your uncharacteristically loopy girlfriend.


	2. Joint Blurb Night- Video Games(MarvelsDC22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers x Reader

Kara knew you loved your video games so she usually tended to let you do you and not get in the way when you played them, but tonight she wanted nothing more than to curl up against you and just watch a movie, thing was… you were gaming.

After watching you from the kitchen for a few moments, she slowly made her way into the living room and sat down beside you, watching as you played for a bit and shouted things into your headset before she started inching her way closer to you.

Once she was close enough to you, she stared at you for a moment before poking your side lightly “Kara” you warned, glancing at her and seeing her place an innocent look on her face before you turned back to your game only to feel her poke you once more “Kara” you said, jumping and trying to shift away.

Although, that just gave her even more motive to pounce, her targeting your most ticklish spots until you were crying from laughing so much “What did you want?” You asked, trying to calm down from your laughing fit and watching as she smiled “Attention” she said, making you roll your eyes but stop your gaming before you pulled her to you “You’re such a pain in the ass” you teased, pressing a kiss to her head and smiling when she snuggled closer to you “But I’m your pain in the ass”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	3. Blurb Night- Perfume(CAWS5749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

You liked Natasha Romanoff. That much was certain. You thought about her so much that you felt crazy for it.

There was so much about her that you just couldn’t even believe. Her hair, and the way it cascaded perfectly just past her shoulders. The slight bounce to it when she would walk. The gorgeous red color to it. Her lips, and how pale pink they were. Her eyes, and how they could have a sparkle in them whenever she laughed. Her laugh, and how it was a small, almost raspy sound. Her voice, and how the lure of it could bring anyone to their knees.

Yeah, you liked Natasha Romanoff.

The fact that you liked her so much led to you wearing the best dress you could find, all for her to see tonight at the party. It was tight, but not skin-tight. It hugged all of your gorgeous curves, and you hoped she’d notice that too. It was a deep purple, a color that made your skin look like marble. Your hair fell in soft, bouncy waves. And your makeup was dramatic, yet somehow, it wasn’t too “in your face.”

You stopped in the doorway, looking across the huge room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the redhead. You couldn’t see her anywhere. Disappointment bubbled up within you.

And then you caught a scent of something. You weren’t quite sure what it was. It had large hints of vanilla, but something almost dark and deadly and bitter underneath. It was intoxicating, but in the best possible way.

“Just standing outside the party? Come join me at the bar,” a silky voice murmured.

And then _she_ walked by.

It was as if you were watching in slow motion. The swing of her hips, clearly defined from the skin-tight black dress. The hair flip as she turned back to you. The small smile appearing on those perfect lips. It was all you could do to not fall over.

“Coming?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Uncertain emotions flickered in her eyes before her smile became just a tad larger. With slight hesitation, or so it seemed, her hand reached out, waiting for yours. You took it, also with slight hesitation. You followed her to the bar, where she stopped and gently tugged your intertwined hands in the direction of a barstool. You sat, blushing.

Her thumb came up to brush your cheek, which was obviously a shade of red. Nat smirked. And before you knew what was happening her lips were on yours. She pulled away a moment later, somehow still smirking.

“Yeah, I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	4. Joint Blurb Night- Sleepover(MarvelsDC22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

When Natasha told you she wanted to stay over at your place, you were both nervous but excited, you guys had been dating for a few months now but with both your guys busy schedules, you never had time to stay the night with one another so this would be a new for you guys.

Before she even came over, you were running around and trying to get things nice and tidy because who likes a mess? As you were cleaning, you heard a knock on your door “She’s early” you said after checking the clock on your phone before going and opening the door “Hey” Natasha said, smiling at you and shouldering the bag she had on her shoulder “Hey” you said, stepping out of the way and letting her inside.

As the two of you got settled on the couch, you couldn’t help but be as close to her as possible which made her chuckle as she wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer to her “You’re very cuddly tonight” she commented, not that she was complaining, watching as you looked up at her and shrugged “This is the first time we get to be with one another, of course I’m going to be cuddly” you said, giving her a pout when she laughed but smiling when she kissed the pout off your face “Oh, stop pouting and watch the movie” she chuckled, shaking her head as she focused on the tv once more.

Once the movie was over, it was close to 1am and time for the two of you to turn in for the night, you turned off the tv before walking with Natasha to your bedroom and her waiting for you to get your normal side before she laid down beside her, cuddling up against her and just smiling contently, knowing you wouldn’t be able to sleep with how happy you were to have her in your arms, but you were okay with that, opting to just settle against her and bask in the warmth and safety of her arms being around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	5. Blurb Night- Sleep Tight(CAWS5749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x daughter!reader

You sighed. You had tried to fall asleep for the past thirty minutes, but it wasn’t happening. So, you sat up in bed and turned your light on.

You had always struggled with sleeping. Whether it was because of insomnia or just nightmares, it was impossible to easily fall asleep.

A knock on the door brought you out of your thoughts. Natasha had been walking by, and saw the light on through the crack underneath the door.

“Come in,” you responded.

“Can’t sleep?” Your mom asked knowingly, a sympathetic smile on her lips.

“No,” you answered, frustration seeping through.

Natasha didn’t say anything, and instead came towards the bed, sitting down on it and laying back against the pillows.

“Insomnia or nightmares or?”

“I don’t know,” you answered.

“Hmm.”

Her hand came to your hair and she slowly began working her fingers through it. Before you knew it, your light was suddenly off, and you found your eyelids getting heavier. Your mom knew you though, and usually you needed more to sleep. And so, the last thing you heard before falling asleep was the Russian lullaby she used to sing when you were little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	6. Joint Blurb Night- Sick Day(MarvelsDC22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

When you woke up, you felt like you were run over by a bus, groaning as you forced yourself to sit up since you didn’t feel Natasha beside you, knowing she was training down in the gym “Nope” you said, sucking in a breath before you collapsed back against the mattress, coughing into your arm as you laid there.

As Natasha was working out, she heard Friday speak up “Miss Romanoff, Mr./Miss Y/L/N has a fever” causing Natasha to immediately stop what she was doing “Let them know I’m on my way back up” she said, grabbing her things before hitting the showers.

After she was done showering, she all but ran back to your guys shared room and tossed her bag to the side before she joined you on the bed, pressing the back of her hand to your forehead and frowning “How are you feeling?” She asked, looking at you and her frown deepening when you coughed “Like I was hit by a bus” you said, leaning into her touch.

After she got you to take some medication, she curled up next to you on the bed and rubbed your back as you buried your face in her chest, the two of you laying there for about an hour or so when Tony knocked on the door “Nat! We have a meeting to get to!” He called before just barging in.

Natasha glared at him when he just barged in, shushing you gently when you stirred before she looked at Tony “Tell Fury I can’t come” Natasha said, determined to stay by your side until you were well enough to fend for yourself, maybe not even then “What do you want me to tell him?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at Natasha’s soft side coming out with you “I don’t care, just tell him I won’t be there, now go before you wake them even more” she said, watching as he rolled his eyes but left anyways “I’m not leaving your side” she said, pressing a kiss to your head as you snuggled closer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	7. Blurb Night- Missing Things(CAWS5749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x daughter!reader

You missed Wanda. She had gone on a solo mission, leaving you to your own devices. And to make it worst, it was absolutely freezing. Normally, if Wanda was here, you’d be cuddled up together under seventeen blankets, watching movies. You missed her, but you also just missed doing that.

And so you found yourself wandering into the compound living room, where you found your mom, under several blankets, watching some spy movie.

“What’s that?” You asked, slightly shivering in the chilly air.

“The best spy movie ever made,” your mother answered, smirking. “Come watch.”

She held up the blankets, indicating you should come sit down next to her. You did, and immediately snuggled up to her.

“You’re not always this cuddly. What’s up?”

“Nothing,” you answered.

“Mhmm.”

“I just…. miss this kinda thing,” you said truthfully.

“And you miss Wanda,” she chuckled.

“Maybe,” you sighed.

“Well, I can entertain you until she gets back. Have some mother-daughter time.”

“That sounds good,” you smiled and gave her a side hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	8. Joint Blurb Night- Gay Disaster(MarvelsDC22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

You and Natasha were sitting in the gym, getting ready to spar with one another but currently unable to due to the fact that Valkyrie and Okoye were using up the training area, you were trying to pay attention to what Natasha was trying to tell you but your gaze kept falling to the other two women as they sparred.

Natasha noticed, of course she did, she’s an assassin, she would notice if a single hair was off with you “Jealous?” Natasha teased, reaching over and lightly shoving you “You’ll get better than them, it just takes time” she said when you raised an eyebrow at her, causing you to stop for a moment.

“I’m not jealous I’m gay” you blurted, you freezing when you said it since you didn’t mean to blurt that out and feeling your face start to burn “Okay, then what’s so special with them, hm?” Natasha teased, watching as you looked back at the two before looking at Natasha again “They’re badass women who can fight… And know how to use their weapons… In many different ways” you said, Natasha noticing how your voice changed when you said the last part before she turned and focused on the two women, feeling herself hypnotized by them and only refocusing when you lightly shoved her “Right” she said before going right back to staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	9. Blurb Night- Cuddles and Height Differences(CAWS5749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x Reader platonic

You walked into the living room, pretty bored and not wanting to be alone. You smiled as you saw Natasha lounging on the couch, reading a book, snuggled under some blankets.

“Hey Natasha,” you greeted, sending her a smile as you walked towards her.

“Hey, Y/N, what’s up?” She asked, upon seeing you frown.

“So soft, so tiny and smol. Must protecc,” you said, a silly smile appearing on your face. She rolled her eyes.

“You’re ten times smaller than me. And literally what the kids call a ‘cinnamon roll.’ You’re ridiculous,” she finished, her lips quirking upwards.

“But you still love me,” you replied in a sing-song voice.

“Mhmm, what are you- oof!”

You quickly got down on the couch next to Nat and cuddled into her. Your arms wrapped around her in a tight grasp.

“You okay?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah. Just don’t want to be alone right now. I’m a little needy,” you finished quietly.

“I gathered that,” she chuckled, before sighing. She closed her book and set it down.

“Tell me about your last mission. You never gave me all the details, and I heard you did an amazing job. Fury wouldn’t shut up about it,” she complimented.

You nodded your head, and launched into your storytelling, Nat listening intently and playing with your hair the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	10. Blurb Night- Road Trip(Both)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x Reader

“How much longer?” Clint asked from the backseat. You groaned.

You and the Avengers had decided to take a road trip together. You were all headed up to see the falls in Canada, and visit some good wineries. That part sounded nice. The driving part turned out to be not exactly ideal. You were driving, for some ungodly reason. But, luckily, it meant you had space, unlike those who were squished together in the back. And, of course, Natasha then got to be in the passenger seat.

“Clint, if you ask that one more time, I will come back there and make you wish you hadn’t,” Nat replied, her tone scarily pleasant. You chuckled and raised your linked hands together to press a kiss to her knuckles.

“I’m gonna eat a snack. You want something?” Nat asked, squeezing your hand.

“Mmmm, not sure. I’ll see when I see what you’re eating.”

She laughed and let go of your hand to rummage around in the snack bag. She pulled out something and began to eat it. You didn’t even have to ask what she was eating. Based on the loud crunching, your girlfriend was snacking on some pringles. You couldn’t help but laugh. The others in the back would have been laughing too, if they weren’t scared of what Nat would do to them.

“What?” She asked curiously.

“You,” you chuckled lovingly. “You eat pringles very loudly.”

“I do not,” Natasha huffed.

“You do. But, I love you for it,” you said sweetly, erasing all annoyance from Nat’s face.

“Do you want one?”

“Mmm sure. Thanks babe,” you said as she gently placed one in your mouth.

“Another one?”

You shook your head.

“That was all very cute, but could you not. I don’t need like seventeen hours of fluff,” Clint yelled up from the back.

“Clint, I swear to god, I-“

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Clint interrupted Nat, his hands going up in surrender.

“Baby,” you warned, though your tone was light.

“He’s annoying,” she grumbled.

“So am I,” you laughed.

“Yeah, but you’re you.”

You blushed and reached over to squeeze your girlfriend’s thigh lightly.

“Nope, okay, too much touching, I’d rather DIE than-“

You laughed, and didn’t stop Nat from skillfully hurling something at Clint’s head as hard as she could.

You glanced at Natasha once she situated back in her seat and let another laugh out “Feel better?” You asked, resting your hand back on her thigh and barely moving your arm out of the way when Clint hurled the object Natasha had thrown at him earlier.

“Clint!” You scolded, looking at him through the rear-view mirror before glancing at the object that was now on the floor “A banana, Nat? Really? You threw a banana at him?” You asked, laughing as you reached over to gently squeeze her thigh to make her sit correctly once more.

After a bit, the bickering between Natasha and Clint continued until you huffed “Children! Do NOT make me pull this car over” you said, shaking your head and hearing the arguing stop, sighing as you once again enjoyed the silence “I’m sorry” you heard Natasha say, feeling her take your hand and give it a squeeze “No more bickering” you said sternly, glancing at her and barely catching her pouting face “Fine” she huffed before relaxing in the seat once more, it being silent for a bit until you heard a loud crunch beside you “OH MY GOD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	11. Blurb Night- First Sleepover(CAWS5749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

“I’m so happy you’re here,” you murmured into your girlfriend’s neck. You nuzzled your nose against her and then sighed contentedly.

“Me too,” Natasha replied, her fingers combing their way through your hair. You were currently laying on her chest, a movie playing in the background, though none of you were watching. You were just enjoying each other’s company, in a way you never had before.

“Are you getting sleepy?” She asked quietly.

You lifted yourself up to look into her emerald eyes, a smile finding its way to your lips. You leaned down and connected your lips with hers. Nat sighed into the kiss, her hands trying to pull you even closer into her.

You pulled away after a minute, a little reluctantly.

“As much as I like doing that, with you,” you began, letting your thumb brush against her lips, “I am very tired.”

“I know, you’ve been working hard all week,” Nat murmured.

“So have you.”

She hummed in response and you removed yourself from her arms, going to wash up for bed.

While in the bathroom, you couldn’t stop thinking about how happy and lucky you were. Natasha Romanoff was here, spending a night with you. Your first night together. You were ecstatic, and it showed.

You finished up and then walked out, a stunning smile on your face.

“What?”

“You’re here,” you said simply.

“I am.” Natasha came up to where you were standing and let her arms snake around your waist. “And there’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

You leaned in to give her a chaste kiss.

“You’re sweet,” you whispered. She pecked your cheek and then headed into the bathroom to wash up.

After she was done she joined you in bed. Not surprisingly, Natasha ended up as the big spoon, which you were fine with. Honestly, nothing was better than feeling Natasha Romanoff’s arm around your waist, and the front of her body pressed up against your back.

About an hour later, you were still awake. Nat had moved in her sleep, and she was no longer pressed up so tightly against you. You sighed, unable to sleep. You just couldn’t. She was here and was yours. How could you sleep when you had the best thing that had ever happened to you in your bed?

You turned to cuddle closer to her. Your hand came to lightly trace her bare side, where her shirt had ridden up.

“You can’t sleep,” she sleepily murmured, eyes still closed. You startled a bit.

“Sorry,” she hummed.

“It’s okay,” you whispered.

“You can’t sleep,” Natasha repeated.

“I can’t,” you admitted quietly.

“Why not?”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not.”

“You don’t even know what it is,” you argued.

“Y/N.”

“I’m too excited.”

“Because I’m here,” Nat acknowledged, her lips already twitching upwards at the thought of you so happy and excited because of her.

“Because you’re here,” you confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	12. Joint Blurb Night- Gentle Giant(MarvelsDC22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

It was movie night, so you and all the other Avengers were in the living room of the compound which was quite honestly unusual since usually at least one of you was gone on a mission, so it was nice to have everyone together for once, you and Bucky were arguing over what movie you guys should watch while the others were talking.

That’s when you overheard Clint tease Natasha over something stupid that she had done earlier but he would never let her live it down, you glanced over and saw Natasha arguing back but have a tint of red on her cheeks “We’ll continue this in a moment” you told Bucky before standing up.

When you got over to them, you watching as Steve looked up at you and chuckled before they watched you sit down next to Natasha on the couch before you pulled her close to her and rested your chin on her shoulder “Dis my baby and ain’t nobody finna touch her” you said, your voice uncharacteristically deeper than usual, leaving everyone to stare at you, stunned.

Once the shock wore off and you and Bucky finished your argument over what movie you guys would watch, you looked over when you felt the spot beside you dip and smiled when Natasha rested her head on your shoulder, you wrapping your arms protectively around Natasha and pulling her closer to you as you both relaxed and enjoyed the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	13. Blurb Night- Birthdays and Knives(CAWS5749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader platonic

“Do you like it?” You asked timidly.

“I can’t believe you made this. It’s incredible, I love it,” Natasha said sweetly. You had made a custom ring for her. It was a dark color, with just a little sparkle, and you knew she’d like it. You were good at gift giving, and always had been.

“If I weren’t heading on a mission in literally fifteen minutes, I’d wear it now,” she added, still admiring the ring.

++++++

You walked into your room after your birthday breakfast that the team had made. It was so good, and you were already so happy. It was your first birthday with your Avengers team, and it was already the best birthday you’d ever had.

You smiled when you saw a gift bag sitting on your bed. You opened it carefully, not wanting to tear it apart. You gasped when you saw what was inside. A perfectly unique, antique knife set. There’s only one person who knew of your love for knives.

“Do you like it?”

You smiled. Natasha Romanoff.

“I love it. Thank you, Nat.”

“I think you might like the second part of your gift, too,” she spoke.

“Oh? There’s more,” you smiled.

“Knife throwing lessons, by yours truly,” Nat smirked. You gasped, and couldn’t stop yourself from running towards her and crashing into her with a hug.

“Thanks, Natasha,” you murmured, still holding onto her.

“You’re welcome. Want your first lesson now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	14. Joint Blurb Night- Medicated(MarvelsDC22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor x Reader

When you walked into Lena’s apartment, you knew something was off since her apartment looked like a tornado ran through it “Lena?” You called, setting your stuff down and pulling your shoes off before you carefully made your way through the apartment.

“Lena?” You asked, finding her digging through her closet until she noticed you were standing at her door to her room “Y/N!!” Lena said, grinning at you before walking towards you and her tripping over a loose high heel, you quickly catching her before she could hit the ground “Lets get you to bed, yeah?” You suggested, carefully helping her onto her bed.

You looked around and saw a bottle of cold medicine on the bedside table which explained her loopy state “I see you took medicine” you said, making her lay down “Babe, you gotta let me go” you chuckled when she held onto you when you tried to pull away “But I love youuuuuu” she said, smiling at you and acting completely not like herself as she looked at you.

“I love you too, but I gotta go and get you some pajamas, you don’t want to sleep in your pantsuit, do you?” You asked, watching as she looked down at herself before bursting into a fit of giggles and letting you go, you grabbing the pajamas and making quick work of her clothes before you crawled into bed next to her “Can we watch Frozennnnn?” She asked, giving you a pouty face and making you laugh “Of course we can, loopy” you said, pressing a kiss to her head before you turned the tv on and put on Frozen, listening as she rambled throughout the movie and sung the songs, you content with just holding her and listening to her with a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	15. Blurb Night- Pregnant(Both)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x fem!reader

You anxiously paced back and forth in the bathroom, your eyes darting every so often to pregnancy test on the counter. Natasha watched you pace, though, she was just as nervous as you.

The timer went off on Nat’s phone. You stopped abruptly and looked up at her. Her eyes bore into yours, both of you too nervous to move for a second.

You walked over to the test, grabbing Natasha’s hand. You both looked down at it.

“Oh my god,” you breathed.

“You’re pregnant,” Natasha whispered, happiness evident already in her voice.

“I’m pregnant,” you confirmed, a smile forming on your lips. You turned to see Natasha’s eyes swimming with tears.

“Oh, love,” you murmured, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks.

“We did it,” Nat replied, before crushing her lips to yours. You returned the kiss just as fervently, a mix of both of your tears falling onto your lips.

Natasha pulled away a minute later, tears still falling down her cheeks. You brushed some of them away with your thumb.

“I’m so happy,” she whispered, placing her hands on your stomach. Your heart soared feeling her hands there. And knowing that she’d have her hands there for the next nine months as your child grew.

“Me too,” you whispered back, your hands covering hers.

“I wouldn’t want to have a baby with anyone else,” you told her a minute later.

“I adore you,” Nat responded, pulling you in for a gentle and loving hug. You hugged her back and kissed her neck.

“We should tell the others before Steve schedules me on another mission,” you suggested, pulling away.

“You’re right. Let’s go tell the team we’re having a baby.”

A few days later, you and Natasha were setting up how you guys were going to announce the pregnancy, you of course had to do a reading lips challenge and you of course picked Tony and Thor to be your headphone people since they tended to not be the brightest on these types of things “We ready?” You asked Natasha, smiling at her and wrapping your arms around her when she pulled you close and kissed your head “We’re ready”.

After a bit, all the Avengers were gathered in the kitchen and you had Thor and Tony sat at the table “Put these on” Natasha said, holding headphones out to them “Why?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically “Just do it” Natasha said, rolling her eyes and shoving the headphones into his hands before you turned on the music “Can you hear us?” You asked, looking at them “What?” Tony asked while Thor just kinda swayed to the music.

“I’m pregnant” you said, looking at the two of them and hearing the others gasp to which Natasha looked at them and told them to quiet down “I’m pregnant? How?” Tony asked, looking extremely confused and causing you to laugh before you looked at Thor who was still swaying to the music, snapping in front of his face to gain his attention “You’re going to be an uncle” you said, watching his brow furrow “Where’s my uncle?” He asked, looking around some.

Finally after about ten minutes, Thor had gotten it and was sitting there smiling to himself as he went back to swaying to the music while Tony still struggled “You know, for a genius you suck at reading lips” you said, looking at him “I am a genius” Tony said, smiling to himself before you rolled your eyes and just set the pregnancy test down on the table “Wait... You-” Tony said, looking at the test before looking at you and Natasha.

When he finally processed it, he cheered and was quick to scoop you into a tight hug “Tony, I need air to live” you laughed, patting his back as he released you “I’m gonna be an uncle!” Clint cheered, before everything went into pure chaos, you finding Natasha’s hand as the Avengers swarmed you guys and smiling when you saw she looked the happiest you had ever seen her, her turning and catching your eye, smiling brightly at you with tears in her eyes since she was so happy she could do something like this with you... The one she loved more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	16. Joint Blurb Night- Best Friends Forever(MarvelsDC22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x reader, Wanda Maximoff x reader, Pepper Potts x reader platonic

When you first agreed to this girls night, you honestly didn’t know that you were getting yourself into a drinking night, although you should’ve known especially with Natasha and Pepper in the group, they held their liquor better than you and Wanda, so you knew it was bad when they were drunk as well.

You all were currently laying on the floor in the living room of the compound, passing a bottle of wine between the four of you as you all snuggled together on the floor “I love you guys… So much” Wanda said before knocking the wine bottle back once more.

Natasha giggled, something Natasha would NEVER do and looked at you guys “Best friends forever, right?” She asked, taking the bottle from Wanda while Pepper nodded “Right, girls that drink together stay together” she said, snuggling closer to you as you took the wine bottle, about to say something when Bucky, Steve, and Sam walked in “Uh” Sam said, freezing when he saw the four of you.

“What do you guys want?” You slurred, looking up from your spot on the floor as the guys stared “What’s going on here?” Steve asked, his brain obviously not processing what was happening here, there’s no way you four could be all together, could it? “Having a girls night if you need to know so bad” Pepper said, sitting up and looking at them “This is what a girls night is?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow at you guys.

“YES! Now get OUT!” You shouted, looking at them and watching as they fought back laughter since you were a smol cinnamon roll that wouldn’t hurt a fly “Okay okay, we’re going” Sam laughed, holding his hands up when Natasha glared at him and the three of them scurrying away “So… Best friends forever?” Wanda asked once more, grabbing the wine bottle “Of course”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	17. Blurb Night- Flu(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She CAVED, CAVED I TELL YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

“You’re sick.”

“I am not,” you replied, avoiding Natasha’s gaze. You were currently sitting in the Avengers conference room, waiting for everyone else to file in and sit through Steve’s mission briefing.

You heard Nat sigh at your stubbornness, but she didn’t press you further. When you needed her, you’d let her know.

And after that meeting, you definitely needed her. You’d spent the entire time trying not to cough or sniffle. You were exhausted and couldn’t focus on anything. Natasha knew it, too. She’d spent the entire meeting watching you try and hide the fact that you were sick.

Everyone else filed out of the conference room, and you remained seated, not even having the energy to want to get up. Nat stayed seated too, waiting for you to say something. As soon as the door closed after the last person had left, you turned to her.

“I need you,” you murmured, the show of vulnerability already killing you.

“Don’t feel well?”

You shook your head in response, the movement causing your head to hurt and feel fuzzy all at the same time.

“Come on baby,” Nat said quietly, not wanting to make your head feel worse. She stood and then helped you up out of your chair, before leading you back to your shared room. She tucked you under the covers and brushed her lips to your forehead, before leaning away, frowning. Her hand came up to feel your forehead.

“You have a fever. I’m going to make some tea. Choose something for us to watch,” Natasha suggested.

“No, you’ll get sick.”

“Then I’ll get sick. But, I highly doubt I will.”

You rolled your eyes at her confidence in her immune system. But, honestly, she was probably right.

When Nat came back with two steaming mugs of tea, you had picked out a show to watch, and were half asleep.

“No, no, no,” she clucked her tongue as she set the tea down. “Drink your tea and take your medicine.”

“I don’t like medicine.”

“No one likes medicine, but you still have to take it.”

“It’s the flu. There’s no cure for that.”

“Medicine will help the symptoms,” she said, with a tone of finality. You grumbled under your breath but accepted the vial tasting liquid. She handed you your tea mug and then climbed in bed beside you. You handed her her tea and then snuggled up to her.

“Thanks, Nat,” you whispered. She squeezed your hand in response.

“I’m taking care of you until you’re better,” Nat announced.

“I love you,” you murmured, brushing your lips to her temple.

“I love you too. But don’t kiss me, you’re sick.”

“I kissed your temple, not your lips!” You argued, laughing.

“Doesn’t matter!”

“Does too!”

“Fine. You’re right,” you huffed.

“I know,” Natasha chuckled, before gently grasping your chin and then kissing you on the lips.

“It’s like you want to get sick,” you said when she pulled away.

“I don’t get sick,” she chuckled.

++++++

(I’m sorry, did anyone want a bonus?)

Nat coughed a few times, followed by a sneeze, followed by several swear words in Russian.

“I think you’re sick,” you told your girlfriend sympathetically.

“I think you’re right,” she grumbled, followed by swear words yet again.

“Now I can take care of you,” you suggested.

“I’ve got a mission.”

“You’ve got a what now?”

“A mission.”

“Who is sending you on a mission when you’re sick like this?” You questioned incredulously.

“Steve,” she answered.

“Steve! That goddamn.. I’m going to give him a piece of my mind. Sending you out like this, what’s he thinking I swear, I -“

You left, still grumbling, to find Steve.

“I never said he was aware I was sick,” Natasha said aloud, chuckling. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Sure, you were going to murder her when she got back, and Steve potentially, but this mission was particularly important, and she wasn’t going to let something so trivial stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	18. Joint Blurb Night- New Suit(MarvelsDC22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

Tony knew that Natasha was seeing someone outside the compound, she would sneak away when there was nothing to be done and would be gone a few days before she returned and acted like nothing happened, so finally Tony sent someone to follow her, them returning with information about you and seeing that you were an artist which gave him an idea.

When you came into work that day, you weren’t expecting some big headed big shot that thought he ran the world to walk into your shop “Can I help you?” You asked, looking at him and watching as he gave you a smile “You know Natasha, right?” he asked, looking at you and you raised an eyebrow “Redhead? Yeah, I know her” you said, trying to remain nonchalant about it even though your heart sped up at the mention of her name “Perfect, let me run an idea by you”.

After working with Tony for a few weeks, you had gotten to know him a bit better and also got a few stories out of him about Natasha which made you smile “So, what’s the suit for exactly?” You asked, you having assumed that it was for some cosplay or something since Natasha had never told you that she was the one and only Black Widow “You don’t know?” Tony asked, shocked but at the same time you didn’t recognize him so it wasn’t too surprising “Don’t know what?” You asked, raising an eyebrow “Tony?” Natasha asked, cutting off Tony before he could even speak.

“That’s my cue to leave” Tony said, pushing himself up before heading to the door and stopping next to Natasha for a moment “Don’t screw this up and don’t hurt her” he whispered, him having become rather close to you and he didn’t want you hurt, heading out the door and leaving Natasha to stand there before she joined you at your desk “What was he doing here?” She asked, looking at you and you shook your head “Nothing” you said, smiling at her and waving it off.

A few days later, you arrived at the compound when Tony had invited you over “Wow, this is quite the place” you said, looking around and holding the box with Natasha’s suit in it close “I would hope so, it’s built for the Avengers specifically” Tony chuckled, looking at you as he led you into the living room and introduced you to everyone else.

Once the party was in full swing, you went and found Natasha “Hey, I have something for you” you said, smiling at her as you led her to a more quiet area and handed her the big box “Y/N” Natasha said when she opened the present, her jaw dropping at the suit “This is…” she said, pulling it out and looking at it.

“Do you like it?” You asked hesitantly, looking at her and biting your lip “Like It? I love it!” Natasha said, letting the suit drop back into the box before she pulled you close and pressed her lips to yours, causing you to freeze before you melted into the kiss, thinking how this was the best party you’ve ever been to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	19. Blurb Night- New Suit(CAWS5749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

“Hi, Tony, it’s nice to meet you,” you said as you shook the billionaire’s hand.

“So, this suit. Let’s see the design.”

You showed him your thoughts and plans, and he nodded, impressed.

“Okay, so I can get this all ready with the tech as soon as you make it.”

You thanked him several times and then got to work, thinking about the smile that would be on Nat’s face when you gave it to her.

++++++

It was Natasha’s birthday party, and you were so excited. You loved seeing Nat happy and talking to everyone. You loved that this was just for her. You mingled with the other Avengers, and spent a good deal of time flirting with Nat too. And then it was time for gifts.

“I already know who this is from,” she chuckled as she looked into the bag, spotting the suit. “Y/N?”

You blushed and sent her a soft smile.

“I love it,” she said, gazing at you like you were the only thing that mattered.

+++++

A little while later, she found you somewhere near the bar.

“I was thinking later I could try on the suit, and you could see it.”

You turned a bright shade of red, and nodded.

“It’s the colors and pattern it is, so that you can blend into things,” you informed.

“That’s incredible. Thank you,” Natasha murmured, her eyes flickering down to your lips. You found yourself leaning in, closer and closer, until her lips were suddenly on yours.

“Best birthday present ever,” Nat smirked after pulling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	20. Joint Blurb Night- Morning Love(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were dead by this point, tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

When Natasha woke up, she smiled when she saw you all snuggled up in the blankets next to her, her watching you sleep for a moment before she scooted closer to you and wrapped her arms around you.

As she snuggled her face into the back of your neck, she peppered your neck with kisses and smiled a bit when you squirmed, pulling you closer to her as she sat up slightly to pepper your face with kisses until you were giggling and turned to look at her.

“That’s one way to wake me” you giggled, reaching up and gently cupping her cheek before you moved it to the back of her neck and tugged her down for a proper kiss “I love you” you murmured, resting your forehead against hers “I love you too” Natasha said, snuggling closer to you before pressing another kiss to your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	21. Blurb Night- Morning Kisses(CAWS5749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

Natasha blinked. Sunlight was just starting to sneak its way into your shared room. She stretched and turned her neck to the side, so that she could look at you. You were still asleep, snoring ever so softly. You looked peaceful, and she couldn’t help but smile.

But, she couldn’t let you sleep. You guys had plans. So she shifted onto her side and closer to you, and reached up a hand to let her fingers get tangled in your hair.

“Y/N,” she murmured, brushing her thumb against your cheek.

“Hmmm.”

“Y/N,” Nat repeated, leaning forward to brush her lips to your forehead. Then your nose, then your cheek.

You tilted your head up a bit, without even opening your eyes, and pouted. Natasha understood and chuckled, before kissing you on the lips.

“Hi,” you whispered, finally opening your eyes.

“Look who’s awake,” she said softly, smirking.

“Not me,” you grumbled, shutting your eyes again. She laughed, and you couldn’t help but open your eyes to watch her. Nat was gorgeous at all times, but there was something that was so special about seeing her in the morning. When no one else could see her but you.

“What?” She asked, feeling your eyes on her.

“You’re beautiful,” you answered honestly, gazing at her with pure adoration in your eyes.

“I love you,” Natasha whispered, leaning forward to peck your lips.

“I love you more,” you replied.

“Not possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	22. Blurb Night- Morning Kisses(CAWS5749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

Natasha blinked. Sunlight was just starting to sneak its way into your shared room. She stretched and turned her neck to the side, so that she could look at you. You were still asleep, snoring ever so softly. You looked peaceful, and she couldn’t help but smile.

But, she couldn’t let you sleep. You guys had plans. So she shifted onto her side and closer to you, and reached up a hand to let her fingers get tangled in your hair.

“Y/N,” she murmured, brushing her thumb against your cheek.

“Hmmm.”

“Y/N,” Nat repeated, leaning forward to brush her lips to your forehead. Then your nose, then your cheek.

You tilted your head up a bit, without even opening your eyes, and pouted. Natasha understood and chuckled, before kissing you on the lips.

“Hi,” you whispered, finally opening your eyes.

“Look who’s awake,” she said softly, smirking.

“Not me,” you grumbled, shutting your eyes again. She laughed, and you couldn’t help but open your eyes to watch her. Nat was gorgeous at all times, but there was something that was so special about seeing her in the morning. When no one else could see her but you.

“What?” She asked, feeling your eyes on her.

“You’re beautiful,” you answered honestly, gazing at her with pure adoration in your eyes.

“I love you,” Natasha whispered, leaning forward to peck your lips.

“I love you more,” you replied.

“Not possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	23. Joint Blurb Night- Coming Out(MarvelsDC22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

You were scared, you needed to tell your mom… Scratch that, you didn’t need to, you wanted to tell your mom that you were bi, only issue? You didn’t know HOW to do that nor did you know how she would take the news since you never knew with people nowadays.

“Hey mom, can we talk?” You asked, coming into her room and shifting from foot to foot as Natasha looked up from the paperwork she was looking over “Of course” she said, smiling at you and gesturing for you to take a seat on her bed “What’d you want to talk about, sweetheart?” She asked, reaching over and brushing some hair out of your face before taking your hand.

Natasha frowned when she saw you start to shake and shifted so she was sitting next to you on the bed “Honey, what is it?” she asked, looking at you and starting to get worried “I’m bi, mom” you finally blurted, looking at her and afraid of her reaction.

Natasha sat there for a moment, shocked, mostly at the fact you just blurted out something she already knew “Oh honey, I’m so proud of you” she said, cupping your face and giving you a smile “You’re proud of me?” You asked softly, sniffling some and watching her nod before she pulled you close “It took you so much courage to tell me that and I’m so proud of you for doing so” she said, kissing your head and rocking you gently “I love you, mom” “I love you too, дорогая(sweetheart)”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	24. Blurb Night- Spa Night(CAWS5749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff x Reader

You watched Nat carefully as she moved around. Something was off about her, and you couldn’t quite tell exactly what it was, being that Natasha was a trained spy. On top of that, she wasn’t a huge fan of showing vulnerability, and so if something was wrong, it wasn’t going to be obvious.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?”

“You alright?”

“Yeah…. my back just hurts a little,” Nat admitted. You frowned.

“How about I spoil you today?” You asked your girlfriend, coming up to her and kissing her cheek.

“I don’t know, Y/N, there’s a lot of work-“

“Nope,” you interrupted. “I’m spoiling you today.”

She huffed in response, a little shocked by your determination.

“Okay.”

+++++

“Okay, this is really nice,” Nat moaned as you massaged her shoulders.

“I’m glad you like it,” you hummed in response.

Nat stayed quiet for a bit, letting you work in peace. It gave her the chance to think about what you were doing for her. Which led to thinking about you, and who you were. And then, Natasha realized she loved you.

“Y/N,” your girlfriend slowly began. Once she was sure she had your attention, she continued.

“You’re always taking care of me. Always. And you never judge me, for who I am, or for my past. You’re incredibly sweet and our time together has been nothing short of amazing. I love you,” she finished softly.

“I love you too,” you murmured, your hands pausing their work to tell her that.

“Why don’t we go take a nice relaxing bath now?” She suggested.

“Perfect idea, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	25. Blurb Night - Mermaids(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

“I love you as a mermaid, but I have to admit that I love you especially now,” you murmured to your naked girlfriend. You two had spent the entire day in bed, naked, doing naked things.

“I love you too,” Natasha replied, leaning over to kiss your lips.

“Okay, we only have a few hours left, so we better make them count,” you advised. She chuckled and nodded. You got up and straddled her waist. Her breath caught as you placed several kisses to her neck, which already had marks forming. You softly bit down near her collar bone, drawing a moan from her lips.

You lazily trailed your tongue down to her nipple. You stopped to suck on it for a moment, before circling it with your tongue. You gave the same attention to the other side, before working your way even further down. Your tongue slid along the length of her folds, before dipping in.

“You taste so salty, like the ocean.”

She rolled her eyes, causing you to flick her clit with your tongue.

“That’s what you get for that.”

“I think it’s time to stop the games,” Nat replied, pulling you up until your lips met. She then flipped over, straddling you.

Natasha wasn’t as playful as you, and wasted no time, plunging three fingers into your core.

“Nat,” you whimpered. She hummed in response and curled her fingers, causing you to arch your back. After a minute, you were already close, and she knew it.

“Cum fast. You left me waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	26. Joint Blurb Night- Dark Corner(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda x reader

You were finishing up with some reps when you heard the door to the training room open, causing you to look over and catching Wanda walk in, giving her a small nod before you went back to finishing your reps, Wanda freezing as she watched you lift the weights, being hypnotized by the way your muscles flexed as you pulled them close to your chest then back down again.

She watched you lift the weights a few more times before she touched your arm, making you drop the weights, her catching them with her powers before they could land on your feet and setting them down before she dragged you out of the training room, forcing you into a dark corner.

“Wanda, what-” you getting cut off by her lips on yours, you melting into the kiss before you pinned her against the wall, hearing the groan that escaped her when you pinned her arms above her head with one of your hands and the other trailed down her body “Are you that needy?” You teased, kissing down to her neck and biting it gently, hearing her gasp “You gotta stay quiet” you said, slipping your hand down the front of her jeans once you got them unzipped.

“So wet for me” you breathed into her ear, gently nipping her ear lobe as she bit her lip to keep her moans quiet before you slipped a finger into her without warning, causing her to let out a shout which you quickly cut off when you pulled your fingers out from her and put them in her mouth “That’s it, taste yourself… Now are you going to stay quiet?” You asked, pulling your fingers out of her mouth when she nodded “Good”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	27. Blurb Night- Mine(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x Reader

“Oh, that’s very sweet, and I’m flattered, but I have a girlfr-“

“Is there something going on here?” Nat asked politely, interrupting your conversation with some man who was hitting on you. She placed her hand on your lower back, gazing intensely at the man, who had gone as white as a sheet.

“Of course not, baby,” you murmured, turning to press a kiss to her cheek. The man quickly left, leaving the two of you alone near the bar.

“Let’s go home. I need to show you just how happy I am that you’re mine.”

+++++

You were lying on your back, your skin glistening with sweat. When Nat was trying to show you that you were hers, she aimed to give you the best sex of your life. She always succeeded, but that meant quite the workout.

“Baby,” you moaned as she thrusted with her fingers.

“Yes?” Nat asked sweetly.

“You’ve been teasing.”

She chuckled and leaned down.

“But you love it,” she murmured into your ear. Her lips then moved to hover above yours, but she didn’t kiss you. You pouted. But then her fingers moved harder and faster, and you gasped.

“Better not goddamn tease me this time,” you managed to get out.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Natasha purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	28. Joint Blurb Night- Forgetfulness(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda x reader

You were finishing up some paperwork when you heard Wanda walk into the room, causing you to turn and smile at her only for it to drop when you saw her all dressed up and looking rather pissed off “Wanda? What’s wrong?” You asked, standing up.

“What’s wrong? You remember what tonight was?” Wanda asked, her practically seething as she glared at you “No?” You asked, your brow furrowing as you looked at her “Date night, the fifth one you’ve missed in the past month” Wanda said, watching as recognition passed over your face “Wanda, I’m so sorry” you said, looking at her and knowing that sometimes you just forgot about things.

Watching as she shook her head and shot you another glare “I’m so tired of you forgetting EVERYTHING, you forgot our anniversary, my birthday, and so many other things… I don’t know how much more disappointment I can take” she said, shaking her head before storming off into your shared bedroom and slamming the door behind her, her not wanting to see you the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	29. Blurb Night- Villian(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

“Ready?” Natasha asked, searching your eyes for any sort of hesitation.

You nodded.

You prepared yourself for what was coming next. It was no secret that Natasha and you liked to experiment in the bedroom. You guys had all kinds of sex- sometimes soft and tender, sometimes in public places, and sometimes, super kinky. It all depended on the day.

“Safe word?” Nat asked.

“Widow.”

Once she made sure you had given consent and knew the safe word, you watched as your girlfriend transformed. A devilish smirk appeared on her lips.

“Kneel.”

You did as you were told and got down on your knees.

“Now, let’s get you tied up.”

Natasha handcuffed your hands behind your back. She then got down on her knees as well.

She traced a finger along your folds, accessible since your lingerie had a crotch slit. Without hesitation she plunged two fingers deep inside you, causing you to cry out. It didn’t hurt, but it was shocking and sudden.

“So wet,” Nat praised. “You get a reward for that.”

Your reward was a sweet kiss on the lips. When you were doing this kind of stuff, sweet, nice things were always the reward.

The reward was over quickly though, and Natasha pumped her fingers quickly. You moaned, hardly being able to keep yourself up on your trembling thighs. With a few light presses to your clit, you were close to an orgasm. Nat brought you to the edge, and then removed her hands from you instantly.

You groaned, not being able to get a release. Edging was always a part of this play.

“Baby,” she tutted. “You know the rules, no groaning when you don’t get what you want.”

Nat smirked, and brought you to the edge once again. You managed to not make a sound.

“Good girl. And now, you get a reward.”

She pressed a kiss to your cheek, and then your lips.

“I love you,” she whispered sweetly.

And then the devilish smirk returned, and the teasing continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	30. Joint Blurb Night- The Dark Side(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara x reader

You had always admired Kara, you admired the way she carried herself, the way she put others before herself, you just… Admired her, thing is though, she was on the good side while you… Well, you were on the dark side, you never really cared for others, but you never targeted to kill anyone that didn’t deserve it.

“We meet again” you commented, throwing the bag over your shoulder as Kara landed in front of you “You know… We could stop this cat and mouse thing” you said, walking around her and gently running your finger along her shoulders as you gave her a small smile.

“Oh? And how’s that? You’ll join the good side?” Kara asked, looking at you and watching you as you laughed “No, you join me” you said, looking at her and resituating the bag on your shoulder “Think about it” you said before superspeeding away.

A few days later, Kara found you once again stealing stuff that wasn’t yours “I’ll do it” Kara said, looking at you and you cracked a smile “Do what?” You asked, setting your bag down and looking at her “Join you… Everyone’s against me” Kara said softly, looking at you to which you nodded before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it “Welcome to the dark side, m’lady” you said, smiling at her.

On the night of your first heist, you had helped Kara change her suit up so it now fit her new aesthetic “Okay, you know the plan?” You asked, looking at her and watching her nod “Perfect, see you in a few” you said, pressing a kiss to her lips and missing the wince she gave after you sped away, what she was about to do hurt her since she had come to like you, really like you and now she was going to stab you in the back.

When you walked out of the bank, you looked around before dropping the bags in your hands as you noticed all the D.E.O. agents and cops outside before Alex grabbed you and cuffed you, making you walk past Kara who wouldn’t even make eye contact with you “And to think I trusted you” you seethed, noticing the way she winced and the way her lip quivered but you didn’t care, she betrayed you and know you were determined to make her life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	31. Blurb Night- Campfire(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

“Oh my god, that was intense,” you said, your breathing ragged. You and Natasha had just escaped from where you were being held hostage. It had taken you only three hours, but it was still awful.

“We need a place to camp for the night,” Nat replied, panting just a bit.

“There’s a little shack right up there,” you pointed out. “We could build a fire and lay low.”

You both ran to the shack and checked it out, making sure no one was waiting inside. It was empty, and you worked on rummaging through it for blankets or pillows or anything useful. Natasha worked on getting a fire going.

“I found one blanket, and that’s it,” you sighed, setting it up on the ground next to where Nat was building the fire. She turned to give you a small, grateful smile. You sat down on the blanket and watched her as she worked. Her suit had come a little unzipped, or maybe she’d done it purposefully. You could see just a little bit of cleavage. And she was squatting, the curve of her ass clearly defined in the tight suit. Surely, with nothing else to do, maybe your girlfriend would want to-

“You’re staring, Y/N,” Natasha murmured, not even turning around. Lust pooled in your eyes. You loved that she knew, without even having to look. Your girlfriend was so incredibly cocky, but she was also always right.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” You taunted. Nat turned around, lightning fast. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow as the fire raged behind her. She stood and smirked.

“This,” she replied simply. You watched as she slowly unzipped the suit. Nat stared at you, a smirk on her lips, as she peeled off the tight garment. She let it fall around her ankles, and gracefully stepped out of it.

Your mouth was dry and you swallowed. Seeing your girlfriend completely naked never failed to make you weak. You moved to stand and touch her, but she came up to you and put a hand on your shoulder, keeping you seated.

“No. You are not allowed to touch me. Your punishment is to only be able to look.”

You looked at her in disbelief. Surely, she had to be joking.

“I’m not joking.”

You groaned and watched as Natasha smirked again. And then she decided to put on a show, to make it even worse for you. She bent down from the waist, attending to the fire. You ached to reach out and touch her breasts or her ass, which was nearly in your face. And then it got worse.

Nat was skilled at a lot of things, dancing included.

“Nat,” you protested, watching her move around.

“No,” she replied with a chuckle. And then she started touching herself. You watched as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she played with her own clit. You moved to pleasure yourself, not being able to take the torture anymore, but suddenly she was in front of you.

“No.”

“Nat, please,” you begged.

“Please, what?”

“Please, let me touch you,” you nearly cried.

“Fine.”

At her permission, you were pulling her down onto the blanket. Once she was comfortably on her back, you slid two fingers into her. Her back arched at the sensation and you leaned down to kiss her neck. You pumped your fingers in and out, going harder after hearing her moan your name.

“Not enough,” she managed to get out. You understood, and used your thumb to massage her clit.

“Y/N,” Nat whimpered.

“Cum for me.”

Two seconds later, Natasha did just that. And two seconds after that, you found yourself being flipped over and onto your back.

“Your turn,” Nat said, with a devilish smirk on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)


	32. Joint Blurb Night- Nightmares(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda x reader

You were used to waking up when Wanda had her nightmares, they were always worse this time of year so you knew what to expect, which is why you were currently reading a book while Wanda slept, wanting to make sure you were awake for when it happened.

After a few moments, you felt Wanda start to shift, looking over to catch her nose scrunching up as she started to toss and turn “Wanda, it’s okay” you said, marking your page before setting your book on the bedside table, turning and gently touching her arm like you usually did.

What you weren’t expecting was for her to use her powers on you and throw you across the room and slamming you against the wall, her sitting up quickly when she heard you cry out and looking over at you before she covered her mouth, knowing exactly what she had done.

You looked at her for a moment before you forced yourself up, ignoring the pain in your back as you took a step towards the bed, stopping when you watched Wanda scramble back “Don’t” Wanda cried, looking at you and now afraid she’d hurt you again “Wanda, it was an accident” you said, not blaming her as you took another step closer to her.

When she saw you take another step, she sprung out of the bed and ran for the door “I can’t hurt you again” she cried, looking at you for a moment before she left the room, leaving you standing there, wondering what you could do to try to get her to come back to you.


	33. Blurb Night- Distractions(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

“Baby,” Natasha greeted warmly as she entered the conference room. She had been on a mission for the past week, and had missed you a lot.

“Hello, my love,” you replied, smiling. She came over to you and kissed your lips, and then your cheek.

“It’s late, come to bed.”

“I can’t, I have to finish this,” you sighed, giving her a sad smile. She pouted.

Natasha watched you work for a few minutes, before growing a little bored. She sat on the armrest of your chair and began to play with your hair. It was soothing, and you liked it. But Nat had a plan, which she did not share with you.

And so, after a minute she pressed a few kisses to your hair, and then your temple. And when you didn’t object, she then kissed your neck. When she realized she could get away with that, her hand moved to your lower back and she started sucking on your neck.

“Baby, I-“

“Hush,” she whispered. She lifted you out of your chair, despite your protests, and set you on the desk, facing her.

“Spread,” she instructed, hands on your thighs. You knew it was useless to fight, and you were already turned on, so you did as she said. Her hand moved to your heat and she started generating friction.

“Nat,” you moaned.

“I missed the sound of you moaning my name.”

You let her continue her antics for another minute, before making a decision.

“Screw work. Let’s finish this in our bedroom.”


	34. Joint Blurb Night- Dat Ass(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara x reader

You and Kara were in the training room of the D.E.O., Kara having decided to wear her new suit in order to get a little more used to it “You ready?” Kara asked, looking at you and you smirked “I’m going to kick your at ass asset” you said, taking advantage of her confusion to knock her down, knocking the air out of her “That one didn’t count” she said, standing up and dusting herself up.

After a bit of sparring, you finally got full view of Kara’s butt when she turned to get a drink of water “Damnnnnnn” you whistled, looking at her and watching as Kara looked over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised “Excuse me?” she asked, watching you smirk before coming up to you and smacking her ass, causing her to let out a surprised yelp “This suit, makes you look incredibly hot” you said, looking at her with a smirk.

When she finally got tired of the teasing after about thirty minutes of you teasing her about the suit, she grabbed your arm and dragged you into the D.E.O.’s locker room, pinning you up against the lockers before aggressively crashing her lips to yours as she tore your underwear and shorts off, smirking when she heard you let out a groan.

After a moment, you gasped when she suddenly pushed two fingers into you and used her superspeed to fuck you senselessly, leaving you a squirming hot mess in her arms as she held you against the lockers, you not making a sound minus gasps since your brain wasn’t able to keep up with her fast movements.

You came with a shout of her name before you slumped against her, trying to get your breathing back to normal “If I knew… Teasing you would lead to this… I would’ve done it sooner” you breathed, smiling when you heard her chuckle “Oh honey, we’re just getting started” she promised, pressing a kiss to your head and content with holding you for now before she really punished you.


	35. Blurb Night- Sweaty(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

Natasha hadn’t seen you all morning. She had woken up to an empty bed, and heat pooling in her abdomen from the dream she’d had of you. She didn’t want to take care of that herself. She wanted you to do it for her.

And so she found herself wandering the compound, and ended up in the training room. You were alone in there, doing pull-ups and push-ups. You were positively shining from the sweat glistening on your skin. She watched in the doorway as your muscles bulged. The lust pooling in her increased.

“Hey,” she rasped.

“Oh, hey babe,” you smiled as you dropped down from the pull-up bar and made your way over to her.

“I need to talk to you in the locker room,” Nat murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.

“In the locker room?”

She nodded and pulled you towards there. Once you got in there she slammed the door shut and tugged at the hem of your shirt.

“Nat? What?”

“I need you. Right here. Right now.”

“I- okay.”

You pulled her closer and kissed her lips quickly, before taking off your shirt. You watched as she stripped completely, and your breathing quickened.

“Oh my god, you’re so sexy,” you mumbled. Natasha smirked.

“I love that little smirk,” you continued. And suddenly, you were eager to show her just how much. You bent over a little bit to press kisses all over her front. Your tongue swirled around her nipple, before you sucked on it for a moment, drawing a loud moan out of her.

You trailed kisses down her abdomen before you finally reached her heat. You pressed one simple, small little kiss to her clit before continuing your trail downwards.

“Y/N,” Nat growled. “Do not tease.”

“I’m in control. Not you. Not this time.”


	36. Joint Blurb Night- Distractions(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol x reader

It all happened so fast, one moment you were driving back home after a late shift after your job, talking on the phone with your wife, Carol and the next thing you knew, a car running a stop sign rammed the side of your car, forcing you off the side of the road and for everything to go dark after your head slammed into the steering wheel.

When Carol received the news of your accident, she flew as fast as she could to the hospital you were in “Where is she?” Carol demanded at the front desk, getting interrupted when Natasha touched her arm, her being one of your emergency contacts as well “She’s this way” she said, leading Carol towards the room you were in.

Once inside, Natasha told Carol she was going to get some things before she left, leaving Carol with you, her staring at you with tears in her eyes before she approached your bed and gently took your hand in hers “I should’ve been there” she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of your hand.

A few days later, you had yet to wake up and Carol was going crazy with the worry “When will she wake up?” She asked the doctor when he came in to check on you “I don’t know” he said, him having the same answer each time she asked “You’re a doctor, you should know!” She said, knowing that she was wrong but she was upset and worried and scared that she’d lose you.

When you woke up, you heard arguing, blinking your eyes until you were able to focus and seeing Carol arguing with a doctor “Carol” you croaked, your throat dry from lack of use and watching as her attention switched to you almost immediately “Baby” she said, letting a few tears slip as she rushed to your side “You’re okay” she whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead “I’m okay”.


	37. Blurb Night- Demons and Angels(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

“Hey there angel.”

You turned to see your girlfriend walking out of the closet in her Halloween costume. The red of her costume perfectly matched her red hair.

“Hello there devil.”

“I’m a demon,” she corrected, smirking.

“My mistake,” you acknowledged, eyes trying to burn holes through her skimpy costume.

“You know, we have a bit of time before the party, actually, if you want to-” she trailed off.

“You know that I do,” you whispered.

“Well, I think the angel needs to be less pure anyway. I think I can help with that,” Natasha said, her voice husky.

“Just tell me what to do.”

“Come here,” she instructed. Nat grabbed the blindfold from the drawer and came up to you. You turned and let her tie it. Once you couldn’t see anything, Natasha pushed you up against the wall. She nudged your legs apart.

“I’m going to show you just what it’s like to be with a demon,” she whispered, her breath hot in your ear. Your lips parted and she attacked them fervently with her own.

You waited after she removed them, curious to see where she’d go next. Natasha was taking a long time, and it was agonizing.

“Nat?”

Upon hearing your voice, Natasha smirked. She had stopped to just enjoy the view of you in your tiny little angel costume. But, she’d had time to look, and she was supposed to be making you less pure.

Her lips pressed a kiss directly to your clit. You gasped and nearly bent in half, not expecting that at all. As soon as she had placed her lips there, she removed them. You eagerly awaited what was next. Though, you were growing a bit impatient, and Nat could tell.

“Before I fuck you senseless, I’m going to need you to beg for it.”

“Make me.”


	38. Joint Blurb Night- Insecure(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena x reader

You and Lena had been dating for about a month now, you had been pining for her for a while now and she had finally accepted, she had taken so long due to the fact she had never been with another woman before so she was scared and it was understandable, you were the same way when you first started dating girls.

But, you couldn’t help but feel a little insecure, especially when Lena usually was working with men and having dinners with them or lunches in order to get a business deal, you were scared that she would leave you for someone else but you refused to voice your worries.

That was until Lena pulled you to the side one day when she saw you looking worried as she discussed something with someone “What’s going on with you lately? Talk to me” Lena asked, gently cupping your face to make you look at her.

You looked at her as you worried your lip “I… I’m scared you’ll leave me for a man… Another person” you quickly corrected, looking at her and watching as she looked hurt for a moment before she frowned “Do you really not trust me?” She asked, pulling away from you and you quickly shaking your head “What? No! I trust you!” You said, looking at her and lightly grabbing her arm only for her to pull away “I don’t want to talk to you right now” she said, shaking her head before rejoining her previous conversation, leaving you to feel like an asshole.


	39. Blurb Night- Doctor?(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader
> 
> Still think of I Need A Doctor by Dr. Dre every time I see this title

“Doctor?” You purred, “I could really use a cure.”

“What seems to be ailing you?” Natasha asked, wearing nothing but an open white coat.

“It’s something….very private. I think I’m going to need you to take a look.”

“Of course. Let’s see.”

She slowly peeled off your underwear, taking care to let her fingers graze your skin the entire way down.

“Hmm, I don’t see anything wrong, but I won’t know until I feel around,” Nat smirked.

“Well, you are the doctor,” you acknowledged, your breathing already slightly off.

Natasha grabbed your ass with one hand and let the other lightly touch your clit.

“How does that feel?”

“Good. There must be something else wrong,” you said cheekily.

“Let’s see,” she hummed. She continued to press on your clit and let another finger move near your entrance.

“And what about here?”

“Good.”

A finger slipped inside you, and you moaned, causing her to pull it out.

“I take it that’s the problem area?”

“Nope, all good,” you smiled. You knew the rules. You made a sound, she’d take it as a problem.

“Hmmm.”

Two fingers entered you. You held your breath. The pressure on your clit intensified, and you couldn’t stop yourself from sighing her name.

And just like that, the fingers were all removed.

“Please,” you whimpered. You needed her touch.

“Well, if you insist. Checking again can’t hurt.”

Three fingers slipped into you. Nat’s thumb massaged your clit with even more force. Her other hand came up to focus on your nipple, showing through your shirt. She leaned into you and pressed her lips to yours in a brief kiss. Her lips moved then to your neck, and when she sucked on a pulse point, it was all you could do not to scream.


	40. Joint Blurb Night- Cold(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena x reader

Lena had been acting different with you, you couldn’t figure out why, nothing came to mind as to what you could’ve done wrong, but you were determined to make it up to her, so you went and bought her her favorite flowers and some chocolate before you made your way to LCorp.

When you arrived, you asked the secretary if Lena was in, only hearing them say yes before walking in, having completely missed the part where Kara was in with her until you froze, seeing Lena being held by Kara, you standing there for a moment before Kara finally noticed you “Y/N, it’s not-” Kara said, getting cut off by you when you raised your hand up.

“Lena, care to tell me what’s going on?” You asked, trying to remain calm as Lena stared at you with an emotionless expression, not even looking like she was sorry for you finding them in that position “It’s simple, I don’t want to be with you anymore” she said simply, you feeling your heart shatter as you heard those words “What… What do you mean?” You asked, the flowers in your hand dropping to the floor as Lena walked over to you.

“I don’t want to be with you anymore, I need something new, something different” Lena said, keeping a stoic look on her face as she crossed her arms “We’re done” she said, seeing the tears escaping your eyes before you quickly wiped them away “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, Kara… Soon you’ll be like me” you said, looking at Kara who averted her eyes before you threw a glare at Lena and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind you.


	41. Blurb Night- Threesome(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x Wanda x reader

“I’ve missed you,” you murmured in between kisses.

“I missed you too,” Natasha replied. She gave you one last final kiss, deepening it for a moment, before pulling away.

“Like what you see, Wanda?” She asked to the girl across the room who was staring at you two. Wanda blushed.

“I- I- sorry,” she stammered.

“Don’t be,” you smirked. “I know we’re hot.”

“Y/N,” Natasha jokingly chastised. You whispered something into her ear. Her eyebrows raised, before she turned to Wanda.

“If you ever want to join us for some late night fun,” Nat began.

“Oh, yeah, that would be fun,” Wanda replied, her blush becoming ever more prominent.

“Tonight?” You asked to both women. They nodded, and you pecked Nat’s lips once more before leaving the kitchen.

++++++

“That’s it,” you encouraged, panting. Wanda moaned as she neared her climax. You thrusted faster as Natasha sucked on Wanda’s neck. After a few final thrusts, Wanda reached her high and you continued thrusting as she rode it out. After a minute, you all collapsed, breathing heavily.

“One down, two to go,” you announced.

“I’m not sure I have that kind of stamina,” Wanda admitted, her hand lazily holding yours.

“I could go all night,” Natasha replied.

“Oh, trust me baby, I know.”

Nat smirked and rolled over so that she was lying nearly on top of you. She began kissing you, as one of her hands slid down your body until she had reached your heat. Her thumb lightly pressed your clit, drawing out a moan from you. It wouldn’t take long for you to reach an orgasm, since you were already so turned on.

“Wanda, are you going to help me?” Your girlfriend asked her. She nodded and slowly got up. Nat repositioned so that she could eat you out while Wanda played with your breasts.

“You’re so wet,” Natasha observed, clearly pleased.

“Always am for you, baby. And Wanda’s here so, I’d say I have a good reason to be wet.”

“You’re talking too much,” Wanda stated, moving to shut you up with kisses.

“Don’t worry, I’ll shut her up,” Natasha smirked. Her tongue started swirling, and you gasped.

Maybe you’re girlfriend was cocky in bed, but goddamn, she had a right to be.


	42. Joint Blurb Night- Needy(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda x reader

When Fury sent you and Wanda on separate missions, at first you two thought it would be fine since you had been sent on separate mission’s before so it was nothing unusual, but when the missions started getting longer than two weeks was when you guys started to get restless.

When you both finally reunited about a month later, you guys rushed through your paperwork before escaping back to your shared room at the compound and before you could even speak, Wanda had you pinned back against the wall and your legs wrapped around her waist, causing you to release a moan and arch your back as her hands moved down to your ass.

“Wanda” you groaned, letting your head fall back against the door as she kissed down your neck, leaving marks as she made her way down to your pulse point “I missed you” she breathed, running her tongue along your collarbone and smirking when you shivered “I missed you too” you moaned, closing your eyes as you focused on the pleasure she was currently giving you.

After a moment, Wanda pulled back and turned, dropping you down onto the bed and tugging your pants down to your ankles “Tell me what you want” Wanda said, getting comfortable between your legs “You know what I want” you whined, looking up at her “Tell. Me. What. You. Want” she growled, wrapping her hand around your throat and applying pressure “F-Fuck me” you groaned, watching as she smirked “That’s all you had to say”.


	43. Blurb Night- Vampire(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

You shivered as her fangs ran over your skin, causing goosebumps to erupt.

“Enough teasing,” you whispered, breath hitching.

“Tell me what you want,” Natasha whispered from behind you. Your back was firmly pressed up against her front. One of her hands rested on your stomach while the other played with your breast.

“I want you to suck my blood, and this hand,” you paused to move her hand lower, “needs to be down here.”

“Sure you’ll be able to handle all this pleasure?”

You rolled your eyes. You loved her, but she needed a lesson in being humble.

Nat started working magic with her fingers down there, and you moaned. She took that as a good sign, and the next thing you knew, you felt her fangs sinking into your neck.

“You taste so good,” she moaned.

“It feels so good.”

You felt yourself falling deeper and deeper into a spiral of pleasure. The fangs in your neck and the fingers massaging your clit were bringing you towards a climax, and fast.

“Nat,” you warned her.

“Not yet,” she commanded.

“But, I-“ you whimpered.

“Not yet.”


	44. Joint Blurb Night- I'm Begging(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda x reader

You watched as Wanda and Vision cuddled on the couch in the living room of the compound, you had a crush on Wanda ever since you first joined the team but you had also become her best friend and you knew how much she liked Vision so you tried to keep your mouth shut with it since you just wanted her to be happy.

Although after seeing them on the couch again for the fifth night in a row, you couldn’t handle it anymore, so you decided the next time you and Wanda were alone you were going to talk to her about this stupid crush you had on her, you needed her to know whether it ended bad or not, you NEEDED her to know.

A few days later, you and Wanda were hanging out at a diner not far from the compound, it was your guys go to when it came to eating out “Wanda, there’s something I need to talk to you about” you said after you ate the fry you had just dipped into your chocolate shake, much to Wanda’s disgust “What’s up?” She asked, giving you a smile.

“I like you… Like, like like you” you said, looking at her and biting your lip when she looked at you with shock evident on her face “I’m with Vision” she said, although you heard her voice crack which meant she wasn’t fully behind what she had said “I know, but I’m begging you to please consider this, Vision isn’t good for you” you said, knowing the microwave wasn’t someone she should be with.

“Y/N, I can’t just break up with him just because you told me that you liked me… Why the hell did you wait until I got with him?” Wanda asked, giving you a hard look as you averted your gaze “I wanted you happy, but I couldn’t help the feeling that I could make you happier” you admitted, looking at her and watching her shake her head “I can’t just break up with him”.

You stared at her for a moment before you just nodded, throwing out what was left of your food before grabbing your things and leaving, planning on being out of the compound before Wanda got back, whether with a mission or moving out, you didn’t want to see her.


	45. Blurb Night- Secret Pleasure(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

“It’s a great party, Nat.” Your girlfriend hummed in response, her hand placed protectively on your thigh. You two were seated next to each other in a booth off in the corner. The team had rented out an entire restaurant to celebrate the latest victory.

“It’s missing something, though, wouldn’t you say?” Natasha asked, a little too innocently. You didn’t quite get the hint.

“What do you- Nat!” You squeaked. The hand on your thigh had moved upward. She wasn’t quite all the way up yet, but it was just enough to send a clear message.

“You don’t want it?”

“Of course I do, but here? Are you sure?”

“I can assure you no one will notice, but you need to keep quiet. I know that will be hard for you, lyubov moya,” Nat purred in your ear. She waited for your verbal consent before she moved her hand up to your heat under your dress.

Her thumb first brushed against your clit and she lightly moved it downwards, tracing the length of your folds. You whimpered.

“You’re already wet. I knew you were missing me,” she murmured cockily. You took a deep breath and let it out.

Natasha smirked and slowly inserted two fingers into you. One of your hands came to grip her wrist in a tight hold.

“Stay quiet,” she warned as she began moving her fingers. You couldn’t stop a moan from escaping through your lips.

“Shh, baby.”

You closed your eyes, feeling your orgasm start to build. Her thumb came to play with your clit as she continued moving her other fingers. You could feel yourself starting to lose control.

“I’m close,” you whispered shakily.

“This party’s really something,” a voice interrupted. Natasha’s fingers stilled immediately, and you opened your eyes to see Steve standing there.

“Definitely one to remember,” Nat replied smoothly.

“Y/N, you alright? You seem a little red,” Steve commented.

“Oh, baby, you’re flushed. Feeling feverish?” Natasha asked, an amused glint in her eyes.

“Just a little bit,” you managed.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Nat removed her fingers and it was all you could do not to groan. You shakily stood with her help and she wrapped an arm around your waist, leading you towards the door.


	46. Joint Blurb Night- Accidental Burns(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol x reader

You and Carol were in yet another argument, ever since the snap happened you were more irritable which was understandable since most of your friends were gone and Carol was gone all the time so every time you guys were together it ended in a fight.

This time was different though, you noticed the warning signs that Carol was getting more angrier than usual but you ignored it and continued to push her buttons until she let out a frustrated shout and threw her hands up, neither of you having noticed her hands glowing until she accidentally shot out a beam.

Carol thought nothing of it at first until she heard you cry out, making her whip her head in your direction, seeing you clutching your arm with tears in your eyes since you didn’t want to cry “Y/N, baby I’m so sorry, I didn’t-” she said, rushing over to you only for you to back away “Stay away from me” you said, wincing when you jostled your arm “What’s going on here?” You heard Natasha say.

Natasha looked between the two of you before she focused on you clutching your arm “What did you do?” Natasha asked, glaring at Carol as she rushed to your side and made you move your hand, wincing at the very prominent burn mark on your arm “It was an accident!” Carol said, tears in her eyes since she hadn’t meant to hurt you “Lets get you to med bay… You calm down before you come” Natasha told Carol sternly before she helped you up.

Natasha glared at Carol after she helped you up, murmuring something to you as she led you towards the door, throwing Carol one last glare before you two left the room, leaving Carol standing there, mentally beating herself up before she went and punched the wall “Dammit!” She shouted, wanting to make this right but she didn’t know how.


	47. Blurb Night- Quickie(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

You and Natasha were currently on a surveillance mission, watching and waiting, gathering intelligence. You always found these missions to be quite boring. And when you were bored, your mind wandered. And when your mind wandered, it usually ended up thinking about Nat.

Your cheeks were slightly flushed. You couldn’t help it. Your girlfriend was just so _hot_. And she was sitting right next to you, looking all relaxed, yet alert. Nat was so stealthy and skilled, and an assassin, who knew how to fuck you in the best ways possible.

“You’re staring, baby,” Nat murmured.

“Thinking about you,” you admitted.

“Oh?” She smirked, noticing your flushed cheeks. “I see.”

Your cheeks turned a darker shade of red at her realization.

“I would say it’s not the time,” Natasha smirked again.

“I would argue it is.”

You moved from your chair and sat down, straddling her. One hand came up to get lost in her hair while the other cupped her cheek. You brushed your lips to hers and then trailed kisses down her neck.

“We’re on a mission,” Nat stated, though you could hear the desire in her voice.

“Just a quickie,” you whispered. Natasha responded by tugging at your shirt, and you quickly ripped it off.

“Quick,” Nat commanded.

“Oh, it won’t take me long at all.”


	48. Joint Blurb Night- Desk Fun(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda x reader

You were trying to finish some last minute work, Wanda having come about twenty minutes ago since you promised her that you guys would have a date night after your shift, she was currently looking around your office and shooting you pouts since you were taking too long for her liking.

After a few more moments, she came over to you and draped her arms around you as you stayed focused on your paperwork “Wanda, I’m almost done, I promise” you said, taking one of her hands and kissing the back of it gently as you heard her groan “But we were supposed to go out” she whined, resting her chin on your head.

“We are, I just have to finish this” you said, going back to writing and feeling her shift after a moment before her hand found its way under your shirts collar “Wanda” you warned, although she of course didn’t listen and squeezed your breast, you fighting back a moan since you weren’t going to reward her for this type of behavior.

Although once you started to feel a tingle on your now wet core, knowing full well that Wanda was using her powers, you broke, standing up abruptly and shoving stuff off your desk before you bent her over your desk, making quick work of her pants and hearing her groan as you ran your fingers over her “You want to be a brat? Then be punished like one” you growled into her ear, gently nipping her ear lobe before shoving two fingers into her.

Wanda released a gasp and grabbed the edge of the desk as you pounded your fingers into her “Please” she whined, groaning when you grabbed her hair and pulled harshly “Oh no, you’re not being rewarded… I say ten edges? If you’re a good girl I’ll drop it down to six” you said, pulling your fingers out of her when you felt her start to convulse and causing her to let out a whine “Oh honey, we’re just getting started” you said, smacking her ass before you pulled her pants up “Now, lets go have date night” you said, giving her a look full of promises that this would be a long night for her.


	49. Blurb Night- Time Heist(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

Everything was a bit intense in the compound right now. The time heist, as several Avengers were now calling it, was scheduled to happen in a few days. Everyone was on edge, and that manifested in several ways, each different for each person. For you, you tended to be a bit quieter, and slightly forgetful. For your mom, she was much quicker to anger.

“Mom?” You called, searching for her.

“In the kitchen,” she called back. You made your way towards there and found her with some files at the counter. Steve was sitting at the table with Scott, reading over some paperwork.

“When are Aunt Laura and Nathaniel coming to visit? I was looking at the pictures we have in the box in the living room, and realized that they haven’t come up in a while.”

Shock crossed Natasha’s face. Steve looked up at you, sadness in his eyes, but you didn’t see that. And Scott, well, Scott wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.

“Y/N, how could you say that? How could you possibly forget what happened?” Your mother asked, her tone unusually cold. You gasped, realizing your mistake.

“I’m sorry, I-“

“Stop, Y/N. Just stop. I knew I shouldn’t have let you stay here. You’re just a child,” Nat sighed.

“I’m NOT a child. I’m anything but that! I’ve been forced to grow up faster than I should.”

“And that’s MY fault?” Your mother yelled.

“I never said that!” You yelled back, anger starting to bubble within you.

“You didn’t have to! You’re always here, making comments about something that I’ve said or done. I’m trying to bring back everyone, which, coincidentally, you forgot they were even gone.”

You didn’t have a response to that, and so you settled for crossing your arms and letting out a huff instead.

“Go elsewhere. I’m busy working,” your mother instructed.

“Whatever,” you muttered, tears threatening to fall. You left the room, needing an escape. Your thoughts swirled, and suddenly, you didn’t want to be at the compound anymore. You packed a bag, swung it over your shoulder, and left out one of the side doors. You guessed you’d hear in a few days about whether or not the time heist worked.


	50. Joint Blurb Night- Three's A Party(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x Wanda x reader

Ever since Wanda joined the Avengers, you and Natasha had noticed the way that she looked at the two of you, not like you guys were complaining since Wanda was a beauty herself “We should ask Wanda to join us tonight” you told Natasha one day when the two of you were relaxing on the couch in the living room of the compound “Sure she’d go for it?” Natasha asked, looking at you and glancing to the side when Wanda walked in.

“Time to find out… Hey Wanda” You said, standing up and going over to you, her giving you a smile when you approached her “What’s up?” She asked, looking at you and you smiled “Nat and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for some… Activities tonight” you said, watching as her cheeks turned red before she looked between the two of you “I would love to”.

Later that night, you locked the door to yours and Natasha’s room once Wanda came into the room, you barely able to turn when Wanda had you pinned against the door, her lips on yours as Natasha watched from the bed, biting her lip as she watched the two of you before she stood up and joined you two.

Next thing you knew, clothes were shed and you were shoved onto the bed “On your hands and knees, slut” Natasha demanded, you feeling the wetness between your legs become more prominent before she looked at Wanda who was biting her lip as she watched the two of you “You like that?” Natasha asked hoarsely, going over to Wanda and pulling her into a kiss as she used one of her hands to tease your clit.

You groaned and let out a whine when Natasha pulled her hand away “Shhhh” she said, delivering a smack to your ass before she walked over to where her toys were “Put it on” she told Wanda before slipping into her own strap-on, you moaning as you watched them put the strap-ons on.

Next thing you knew, Wanda had pushed her dildo into your wet core while Natasha hovered in front of you “You know what to do” she said, gripping your hair and guiding your mouth to her, the two of them taking turns pounding you senselessly before you all collapsed onto the bed “Same time next week?” You muttered, hearing them both breathe out a laugh before you guys snuggled together on the small bed, content.


	51. Blurb Night- Bad Break-Up(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda x reader(past), Natasha x reader

To say that Wanda and you had had a bad breakup would be an understatement. You kept replaying what happened over and over again in your head. It was becoming too much.

You honestly don’t know how it happened. All you knew was that everything in your head was too much, and you needed a break from thinking. And Natasha had passed you in the hall at the right time, and she was all fresh out of the shower, smelling really good, and your skin was glistening with sweat from your workout.

And all of a sudden, you were being pressed up against the side of Nat’s shower, by Nat. Her lips attacked yours, and it was so nice to just not think for a second. Her tongue wrestled its way into your mouth and you let it. Your tongue danced with hers and your hands moved all around her body, exploring her for the first time.

You reached up to squeeze her breast with one hand. She moaned and you wanted to draw that sound out of her again. Your thumb circled around her nipple, and she pressed her heat up againt your thigh. You finally let your thumb glide over the erect nipple and she moaned once more. The sound caused even more heat to pool in your lower belly.

“Kiss me,” Natasha murmured. You leaned in, but she stopped you. “Not there.”

You got the hint, and got down to your knees. Your tongue moved to slide in between her slick folds and her hands got tangled in your hair. You agonizingly slowly circled her clit, before finally giving it direct pressure. Nat gasped and you felt a surge of confidence rush through you.

Your tongue continued its circling of her clit, intermittently applying direct pressure. Soon, you knew Nat couldn’t take it anymore. Her body was begging her for a release.

“Please, Y/N,” she gasped. You stood and let three fingers find their place near her clit. You let her grind against your fingers as they pressed on and around her clit. Your lips attacked her neck, and honestly, it looked like she might pass out from the sensations.

You didn’t get a chance to think much about it though, because soon Natasha moaned your name and you smirked as she reached her climax.


	52. Joint Blurb Night- Coming Out(B.B. Edition)(MarvelsDC22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner x reader(platonic)

You paced outside of Tony’s lab, you knew your dad was in there, he almost always was and you wanted to tell your father about what you are, you were scared of him thinking differently about you, especially now with him being half hulk and half human since you knew he sometimes lost control of the hulk side of him.

“Y/N?” You heard your dad asked, causing you to whip around to look at him “Hey dad” you said, awkwardly rubbing the back of your neck “Is something wrong?” Bruce asked, looking at you with a worried look as he stepped closer to you.

You shook your head and looked at him “No no, nothing’s wrong, I just… Can I talk to you for a second?” You asked, messing with your hands “Of course” he said, leading you to a more private area and looking at you “Something bothering you?” He asked, worried that something had happened and he didn’t know about it.

“No, I just… Dad…” you said, struggling with your words before he spoke up “You’re bi?” he asked, looking at you and watching as you looked up at him in shock “You knew?” You asked, looking at him and watching him nod “I did, but I wanted you to feel comfortable enough to tell me” he said, resting his hands gently on your shoulders before you tackled him into a hug “I love you, Y/N” he said, rubbing your back “I love you too, dad”.


	53. Blurb Night- Jealousy(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

  * Nat got so jealous when someone else hit on you
  * It wasn’t even funny
  * The glare in her eyes at whoever had hit on you
  * That glare caused them to run away fast
  * And then Natasha would keep her hands on your for the rest of the night
  * Made it clear that no one else was ever going to have a chance with you
  * She would place kisses everywhere. Your shoulders, neck, hair, face, lips. Anywhere and everywhere (within reason)
  * Natasha would make small comments every so often about how you were hers, and that she’d show you just how much later that night
  * She def proved true to her words
  * While Nat could be soft in bed, on these nights, she never was
  * And that was perfectly okay with you
  * It was passionate, fierce kisses
  * Followed by wandering, grabbing hands
  * It was slight teasing
  * And her hands always went to your breasts first
  * Grabbing them, squeezing them, fingers flicking over erect nipples
  * Then licking and sucking, and making marks everywhere with her mouth
  * And when you were moaning loud enough to wake up an entire city
  * That’s when she’d finally move her hands lower
  * When she was trying to tell you that you were hers, she was going for best orgasm of your life
  * Her thumb pressed hard on your clit
  * Two fingers, slowly, but surely, sliding into you
  * Pumping faster and harder, and then adding a third finger
  * You always ended up practically begging for a release
  * And she gave you one. A very intense one.
  * Followed by at least one more, usually two.
  * By the time you caught your breath, you were making sure she knew that you were hers. And hers alone.




	54. Blurb Night- Another Wisdom Tooth(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

“It hurts,” you whined, still slightly loopy, though you were coming down from your high fairly quickly, and the pain was really starting to kick in.

“I know, babe, I know,” Nat soothed, running her fingers through your hair. You had just gotten home not too long ago, and Natasha had brought you straight to your bedroom, and tucked you in under the covers.

“I want more pain meds,” you nearly cried.

“It’s not time yet,” Natasha replied calmly.

“But baby,” you pouted.

“No, baby.”

You hummed, wondering how you could convince your caring girlfriend to give you more meds.

“It’s not gonna happen,” she chuckled, somehow reading your mind. You sighed.

“How about I put on your favorite movie and play with your hair?” She asked, knowing those things would bring you incredible joy and comfort.

“Okay,” you agreed, clinging to her like a koala. She placed a chaste kiss to your temple and murmured sweet nothings to you in Russian as she began tangling her fingers in your hair. You put on the movie and relaxed into your girlfriend.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Nat,” you whispered, about halfway into the movie. Your eyes were slowly closing and you were ready to take a nap.

“Of course, Y/N. Get some sleep for a bit. And then, when you wake up, it’ll be time for more pain meds.”


	55. Blurb Night- Proposal(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

“This is incredible, Nat,” you murmured, brushing your lips to her shoulder. You were up in a hot air balloon, standing behind the love of your life, your arms snaked around her waist. You were both taking in the view and enjoying each other’s company.

“I love you,” she replied, turning her head to ask for a kiss. You complied happily.

“I love you,” you whispered back. “What a great way to spend our anniversary.”

You both remained in a comfortable silence for a little while, until Natasha cleared her throat, a bit of uncertainty in the air.

“Y/N, I have spent the past year with you doing a variety of things. We’ve trained together, fought side by side together, almost died together, and saved the world together. Besides that, we’ve cultivated a beautiful relationship. We’ve traveled and had the most amazing times together. It’s all made me realize something- I want you. Forever. And no one else. That’s why, I’m asking- Y/N, will you marry me?”

You couldn’t help but let tears cascade down your cheeks. Everything Natasha had just said, you felt it too. And it was all you could do to not start sobbing even harder. You nodded, not trusting your voice completely.

“I need to hear you say it,” Nat whispered, her own eyes filling with tears.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”


	56. Blurb Night- Coming Out(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

“Mom?” You asked timidly, wringing your hands together as you walked into the kitchen. Your mother was currently stirring something at the stove.

“Hey, Y/N, what’s wrong?” Natasha asked upon seeing your face.

“Nothing, I just- I have something to tell you.”

Nat stopped stirring and turned to give you her full attention.

You took a few deep breaths. Your mom was as accepting as ever. She’d seen it all, and was a very open person. How could she not be, considering her past? But you were still scared. Her opinion mattered a lot to you, and while everything would probably go fine, what if it didn’t? Coming out was scary. And, you were the daughter of an Avenger, and so your business was suddenly everyone’s business.

“Y/N?”

“I’m bi. I don’t want you to think any differently of me. It doesn’t change anything, and, I , yeah…”

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this, Y/N. I’m so sorry that you were so nervous,” Your mom started saying.

“Mom,” you interrupted, “It wasn’t because of you. I know you’re accepting, coming out is just a scary thing in general.”

She nodded, listening to your words intently.

“I’m so glad you told me, hun. I wish it didn’t have to be a scary thing.”

“Yeah, me too. But the world is… the world. Speaking of that, I want it to not be a secret from the world either,” you explained.

“Okay. Let’s work on telling the world on your terms, so that some reporter doesn’t take that away from you,” Natasha suggested. You nodded, smiling, and then walked over to her to give her a hug.

“Thanks, mom,” you whispered. She pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“I love you, Y/N.”


	57. Blurb Night- Wisdom Tooth(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

“She’s going to be out of it for a little while. I’ll come check up on her in a bit,” the doctor informed Natasha.

“Thank you so much,” Nat responded, gazing down at you with a smile on her face.

The doctor left, and you opened your mouth.

“I feel so weird,” you said, giggling slightly.

“I know, baby.”

“Baby,” you hummed, almost as if you were amazed by the word. “Baby, you’re so sweet.”

“So are you,” Nat responded, an amused smile on her lips.

“You’re so pretty. And nice. And funny and serious and hot.”

“That’s a lot of things. Thank you,” Natasha replied, hardly being able to contain her laughter.

“I like cuddling with you. I like complimenting you and giving you kisses and I want a kiss right now,” you mumbled.

“You have gauze all in your mouth and your face is swollen. I don’t think kissing is going to work very well,” your girlfriend replied softly. But she leaned down and pressed her lips to your forehead.

“That’s very sad.”

You suddenly got emotional, and let tears fall down your cheeks.

“What’s wrong baby?” Nat asked, amused, though slightly concerned.

“I just- I have a lot of feelings,” you cried.

“About what?” She questioned curiously.

“You!” You shouted. “I love you!”

Nat couldn’t do anything but stare at you, her mouth slightly open in shock. You two hadn’t told each other that you loved the other yet, even though you both did. And so, Nat smiled down at you.

“I love you too, lyubov moya.”


	58. Blurb Night- Play Fighting(CAWS5749)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x reader

You were currently all snuggled up under several blankets, tucked under your girlfriend’s arm as you watched TV in bed. You were warm and happy and having an amazing night with Natasha.

“Give me the remote,” Nat said.

“But it’s mine,” you playfully whined. She tilted her head at your words and smirked.

“You’re going to wish you hadn’t said that,” she growled, though there was no malice to her words.

Natasha suddenly stretched her arm out with the skill of an assassin, but you knew her moves. You moved the remote out of the way, causing her to get a focused look in her eye. She removed her arm around you and settled into a more fighting stance (well, as fighting as you could be when laying in bed). You scooted a little farther away, preparing for her attack. Nat launched herself at you, and you rolled towards the end of the bed, remote in hand. You then pounced at her, leaving the remote behind. You managed to pin her, giggling. She was laughing too, and flipped you over, reaching for the remote with one hand while the other pinned you. The playful fighting continue for another few minutes, before both of you were laughing too hard and were out of breath.

“That was fun,” Natasha smirked as you both settled back down. She held the remote in her hand, clutching it tight. You rolled your eyes but laughed once more.

“I love being silly with you,” you murmured, brushing your lips to her slightly flushed cheek.

“I love you,” Nat responded, turning to give you a proper kiss.

“We’re going to have to rewind the show,” you observed after returning her kiss. You snuggled back into her as she searched for the spot in the show where you had left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find us at our Tumblrs CAWS5749 and MarvelsDC22!! :)


End file.
